


Christmas Prince

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Little Prince [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the team humors the humans and ready themselves to celebrate 'Christmas', Optimus reveals something to his newly found Creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Christmas and never published, I had almost forgotten about this prompt. Then I realized today marked the one year anniversary of 'Little Prince', so what better time to actually publish this ficlet?  
> Enjoy the (admitedly short) reading! :)

Smokescreen’s optics flickered as he glanced around nervously. The base felt so weird right now, what’s with the human kids having insisted to ‘decorate everything for Christmas’ -- and had taken to recruit the help of various Autobots in order to ‘set everything right’. Currently, Raf was cupped in Bumblebee’s hands as the scout lifted him up to put the ‘star’ at the top of the Christmas tree -- a massive thing Bulkhead had had trouble dragging in, chosen by Miko apparently. As for Jake, he was putting ‘cookies plates’ on a table with his mother, who had also brought thermos full of ‘hot cocoa’.

“Christmas is a time for family,” June had calmly explained as Ratchet grumbled about the invasion. “Wherever you want it or not, you have become part of ours, and I’ll be damned if I let you spend the Christmas holidays alone.”

And… that was probably why Smokescreen felt so weirded out by the whole thing. Family. Sure, it was nice to know the humans thought of them as one, but it also make him uneasy, because when he thought about his family, he had to think of Optimus -- which was great, even if it was a little awkward sometimes -- but also of Megatron.

“Do not be so fretful, my son,” Optimus chided gently behind him, making Smokescreen jump a little as his doorwings fluttered.

“Sir! I mean, Carrier!” he fumbled as Optimus put a hand over his shoulder, comforting. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s alright, Smokescreen. What seems to be the problem? You aren’t feeling sick I hope?” he asked, optic ridges creased in worry as he gave his Creation a lookover. Smokescreen quickly shook his head in denial.

“No, no, nothing of the sort. It’s just…” The doorwinged mech looked around again, gaze lingering on Jack and June. Optimus caught the gaze, and the hold he had on the younger mech’s shoulder tightened briefly. Smokescreen drew comfort from the contact, EM field flickering in contentment.

“On Cybertron, before the war started, there used to be celebrations akin to the humans’ Christmas,” Optimus murmured, surprising Smokescreen. “Solus’ Forging was the occasion for many to exchange gifts, most often than not crafted by themselves for family and Amicae Endurae. We didn’t have ‘trees’ like the humans, but we decorated our homes and, on the eve of the Forging, we’d gather together for a cube or a meal.”

“Did you ever celebrate? With Megatron, I mean? Or… or with me?” Smokescreen blurted out.

“... Megatron and I shared many Solus’ Forging together,” Optimus nodded after a moment. “But he wasn’t with me for the most important one in my life.” He looked at Smokescreen with a sad, loving expression which made Smokescreen’s doorwings quiver. “He wasn’t here for your emergence.”

Smokescreen’s optics widened comically. “You mean I was born on…?” he choked out, Optimus nodding along in confirmation with a playful smirk on his lips. Smokescreen groaned and facepalmed. “Please, please, please, don’t tell the humans,” he begged. “They’re going to laugh, I just know it!”

“I won’t,” Optimus promised with a smile. “It will be our little secret,” he winked, and Smokescreen’s doorwings relaxed. Optimus was truly a great Carrier…


End file.
